Interviews
Sidney Crosby Off-days Interview 11 October 2016 (Monday) * Crosby is questioned about his concussion. Maintains it happened in practice and dispels theories that it was an injury from the World Cup. Says he didn't make up the concussion. Evgeni Malkin The Interview: Evgeni Malkin (20 January 2016) * Geno spoke about his sense of humor, being short as a child, and how his early years in Pittsburgh were made easier with Gonchar's help. He also said that he never gets tired of talking about Sid; of saying that Sid's the best player in the NHL. Media Event 2015-2016 60 seconds with Evgeni Malkin * Geno answers questions like pizza or hamburger, action movie or comedy, etc. Answers Jackie Chan when asked who he'd want to portray him on film. Post-Game Interview 29 October 2016 * Potash interviews Geno about the Penguins 5-4 win in Philadelphia, and Geno leaves while Potash is in the middle of congratulating Geno on his 300th goal. Translated from Russian 24 November 2009 * Radio transcript of a Russian interview. 6 November 2011 * Radio transcript of a Russian interview. Evgeni Malkin Opens Up In Russian Interview (8 February 2015) * Translated interview which originally appeared on sovsport.ru - Geno was asked about the All-Star weekend, Vladimir Tarasenko and Alex Ovechkin, and his private life. Q&A with Geno about his emoji app (2 Nov 2016) * Translated interview which originally appeared on sovsport.ru - Geno explained how the idea for the app came about and revealed that the revenue would go to charity. When asked about the possibility of future projects such as voicemails in his voice, Geno said that he would like to concentrate on hockey. He commented that some things should be kept within the family; he is posting less on instagram and would like to keep his personal life more private. Evgeni Malkin: "Mostly I've had scuffles, but a real fight happened recently" * Translated interview which originally appeared on Maxim (Apr 2017) - Some great tidbits about his early years in Pittsburgh, the public pond near his house and how he got to know Anna. They also spoke about Nikita's future, Alex Ovechkin, Geno's previous investments, his previous hockey fights, the 2018 Olympics and the NHL 100 snub. Malkin: The best in the world - Crosby and McDavid * Translated interview where Geno answered some questions from hockey fans for NHL.com/ru (Published on April 7, 2017) - He was asked about the best defenseman in the NHL, the best hockey player in the world and how long he would like to keep playing hockey (he gave some thoughtful answers about the health of hockey players and the impact of concussions). When the reporter asked if he made fun of Ovi when they were with the national team (because he won the Stanley Cup with the Pens twice), he said that he and Ovi respect one another and it is not a joking matter - he understands Ovi's desire to win the Stanley Cup. 2015 Sit-down interview with Pens Inside Scoop * In which Geno wears a denim jacket. Sid and Geno Shared Interview 2011 * Sid and Geno, plus Kris Letang and Marc-André Fleury in an All Star show preview talking about the 2011 All Stars with Bob Errey. 2013 * Sid and Geno talking about Max Ivanov (Geno speaking in Russian). Features broken jaw Sidney with missing teeth. Talking About Each Other 11 September 2016 (Sunday) * Ahead of Team Russia and Team Canada's exhibition game at Consol Energy Center, Evgeni Malkin is asked if he and Crosby talk a lot on the ice. Malkin says they don't, and that Crosby talks too much every game. He says Crosby talks too fast for him and that when Crosby gets angry, Malkin doesn't understand what he says. 11 September 2016 (Sunday) * Crosby responds that it goes both ways; he can't understand Malkin when he talks too fast or is upset. Carl Hagelin 28 March 2013 * Swedish interview with Carl Hagelin from his first season with the New York Rangers. Talking about his college hockey background, and what it's been like playing in a shortened NHL season. A Day In The Life of New York Ranger Carl Hagelin (23 Dec 2013) * In this Men's Fitness interview with Carl Hagelin, he discussed his training, recovery, and his life outside the rink. He also revealed that his speed started with working hard as a kid; doing a lot of leg workouts in the gym. Style Q&A with New York Ranger Carl Hagelin (10 March 2014) * The NHL star shares essential style tips. Nick Bonino 14 October 2016 * Nick Bonino joined NHL Now by phone to talk about the Stanley Cup banner raising and Penguins' win against the Capitals. He also spoke about the HBK line, the Penguins' White House visit, Hockey Night In Canada Punjabi’s ‘spectacular’ goal call which went viral, his plans for the Stanley Cup ring, and how some of the guys did not recognize him without his playoff beard. Category:Sidney Crosby Category:Videos Category:Interviews Category:Evgeni Malkin